Paper Hearts
by Damnedest-Creature
Summary: Hinata made a pact last year that on the next Valentine's day she would confess her feelings to the person she loved. Now she is stuck having no one to turn to for guidance she's forced to ask Neji. What does Neji know about Love? HinKiba (Complete)
1. PreValentine's Massacre

**Summary- Tomorrow's Valentine's day and Hinata is having trouble writing Naruto his Valentine because instead of a average little note hers will be a confession of her true feelings for the blond shinobi. Yet, left with no one to turn to for help with this important task she's forced to ask Neji to help. What does Neji know about love? Who is the Love doctor?**

**Disclaimer- Don't own it...aww i know kinda sux huh I would have made a killing**

**Pairings- Hin/Naru Hin/Kiba**

**A/n- I couldn't resist i had to write a Valentine's fic...It was going to be a one shot and all but i got way too into it and it would be like a really long one chapter thing. If everything goes as planned it'll be a two chapter story but you never know with me. I love to write for Hinata because she's so like myself it's easier to get in her mind set.. So I hope you all like it's my second naruto fic. lol**

* * *

"Hinata I said not now! Can't you see I'm busy?" Hiashi lashed out trying to finish some paper work. He sighed feeling twinges of guilt as his daughter started bowing out of the room. "I'm sorry I can't help you right now...perhaps Neji can aid you with your Valentine?"

Hinata nodded smiling weakly she slid the office door shut and gazed at the empty heart shaped paper in her hand. She didn't know how to express her feelings to Naruto in person let alone on paper. She thought her father could have helped her knowing he ended up finally wooing her mother with a Valentine years ago. Now she was left with... Neji? What did Neji know about love? He was cold and heartless a boy where such warm loving feelings couldn't dwell.

Yet, as she wandered around the Hyuuga compound she found herself outside of his door in the branch family quarters. Why would her father suggest such a thing if he didn't think it would be worth while? She held her hand inches from the door debating whether or not to knock. Even if he did have some twisted advice there was no way he would share it with her. He would just laugh and probably make fun of her for the next few weeks especially if he found out she liked Naruto...he'd never shut up.

Pressing her paper her against her chest she made her way back to the main house, but before she was two steps away Neji's door opened. Peeking his head out sideways he glared at the trembling girl. Of course he had probably sensed her and looked through the damn door how stupid she felt for just lingering there.

"Do you need something?" he asked with a creepy smirk playing across his face.

"Uh...nno...I juust uh..." She was caught and now she would be forced to tell him about the Valentine and Naruto because she couldn't lie to Neji if her life depended on it. "I need help..."

Before she could finish one of the servants walks up behind her bowing respectively.

"Excuse me Miss Hinata you have a guest."

She leapt with joy inside of course thanking whoever it was for saving her a terrible embarrassment. She smiled at the woman and nodded rushing down the hall leaving a bewildered Neji scratching his chin.

A reassuring bark met her in the sitting room as Akamaru ran up to her his paws on her knee. She scratched his ears hitting the perfect spot like she always did. Kiba smiled at her running a hand through his messy brown mop of hair. He seemed different nervous maybe sitting all stiff-like on the floor which just seemed a bit weird it's not like this was his first time here. Him and Hinata always hung out at her house thinking up battle strategies or just talking about all kinds of things.

"So...tomorrow's Valentines day...huh?"

"Yeah I know it came so fast." Hinata laughed as Akamaru jumped in her lap the instant she sat across from Kiba. "I haven't even started any Valentines."

"Me either...but I guess we have to I mean we did make a pact."

Hinata looked up at Kiba the memories of last Valentines Day running through her mind. After being alone yet another year they had gone up on Mt. Hokage despite her pleas regarding her fear of heights and made a Valentines pact. This year they would have to go to the person they truly cared about and confess their feelings. How could she have forgotten yet another important thing today? This holiday was really getting on her nerves.

She bit her lip petting Akamaru affectionately. Now she had to confess to Naruto maybe it was time anyway after all they had become better friends after he got back with Sasuke. They had even spent days just walking around Konoha talking well she sort of listened more than talked but there was definite words being exchanged.

"Who are you going to confess to?"

Kiba chocked a bit on the tea one of Hinata's servants had brought him while she was daydreaming as he even noticed Akamaru's eyes peer up from Hinata's lap.

"I haven't decided yet there are just too many pretty girls to choose from." He smiled nervously.

Damn he hated himself right now. They had made that stupid pack last year and he should have just told her right there that she was the only girl that he had ever really liked but no he was just too pathetic. The only reason why he came over here today was to confess but he had lost his nerve the second she looked at him with those pale eyes filled with trust and admiration for him one of her best friends. He didn't want to ruin their relationship but how could he just sit by and watch her fawn over that baka Naruto when he was right here already in love with her? This was so unlike him but when it came to her he was anything but himself.

"Yeah...I'm trying to build up the nerve to talk to Naruto." She pulled out her paper heart resting it on the floor in between her and Kiba. "I just can't find the words to describe how I feel about him. Kiba winced her words cutting deep into his heart.

"Of course you are..."

"Well I'm sorry it isn't easy for me to tell people how I feel."

"It isn't easy for anyone! Have you even stopped to think about that? All you talk about is Naruto this and Naruto that! Damn it I don't want to hear about stupid fucking Naruto!"

Kiba quickly jumped to his feet snapping his fingers so Akamaru would come. Hinata just stared at him she felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. How could Kiba feel this way? He was the only person she could truly confide in and as he walked out and heard the door slam shut tears slipped down her cheeks. She did talk about Naruto all the time and he always seemed to listen and he...just didn't seem to mind. How could she be so stupid all the freaking time? Maybe she did only care about herself...well that wasn't true she cared about Naruto but that's what got her here in the first place. This just wasn't her fault Kiba was the one who walked out on her and he should be supportive about her relationships. Kiba was the one to blame. He was the selfish one. She repeated the words over and over as she tried to get to her room without anyone to witness her tears, but this was just not her day as she crashed into Hanabi.

"Geese Hinata watch were your...are you alright?" She whispered to her older sister her hand reaching for the girls cheek but Hinata swatted it away and ran to her bedroom locking the door.

All she wanted was to be alone to write Naruto's Valentine and maybe even get a similar heart with his feelings. Feelings that she longed for him to possess for her so they could finally be together after long years of waiting in the shadows. Though deep down she knew it was probably hopeless the one thing she had learned from Naruto was to never give up.

A light knock fell upon the door breaking the girl out of her thoughts. She wiped her tears away incase it was her father doors didn't mean anything in this damn house. Couldn't she get even a little privacy?

"Hanabi said you were crying..." A familiar voice started still jiggling the hand as if it would somehow unlock by itself.

"Neji?"

"Unlock the door. I want to talk to you."

"About what!"

"Just open the door Hinata!" His voice straining to remain civil slithered through the cracks compelling the lost girl to obey. Nothing could make today any worse. She unlocked the door leaping back onto her bed her head buried in her pillow. She heard the door slide open and close instantly causing her to flinch. Did everyone have to slam doors today? She felt her cousins weight on her bed and peeked an eye out to see him staring at her with veiny pale eyes.

"I heard what happened..." He begun his gaze falling upon the posters covering her walls. She realized this was the first time Neji had ever been in her room let alone seen it well from the inside that is.

"I don't want to talk about! Why do you care anyway?"

"Well tomorrow's Valentine's day...and I think everyone should be happy on Valentine's day."

"Oh yeah...coming from you that's surprising."

"Alright I didn't come in here to be snapped at because you're a little more depressed than usual."

"Then why did you come?" She questioned rising so she was practically eye level with him.

"I heard you had trouble writing a Valentine..."

"Seriously how do you know these things?"

"Come on Hinata...the walls here are paper thin..heh actually they are made of paper huh.." He poked her wall oddly entranced by the lame subject. "Anyway, I can help you with your Valentine if you still want help that is...you know where I'll be." Before she could say anything he walked out of the room leaving her staring at the small heart shaped piece of paper that just seemed so innocent but had caused so much trouble. Now that she had hit rock bottom she had no choice but to turn to Neji for help. Tomorrow she would go see him and endure whatever torture he put her through. She would do whatever it took to confess to Naruto even if it mean...Neji.

"I hate Valentines Day."

_End Chapter One_


	2. The Love Doctor Knows all

As the morning sun blasted through the open window Hinata smiled. She loved mornings when anything seems possible and all her troubles are yesterday's news. Yet, while stretching her arms letting out a yawn she noticed February 14th glaring at her from the new Gackt calender hanging on the wall. The red paper heart was still lying peacefully on her night stand. At least she had a moment of bliss before realizing the full terror that was Valentine's Day! She couldn't decipher what was worse confessing to Naruto or asking Neji for help to confess to Naruto.

Gathered around the table the main Hyuuga family ate in silence like they did every morning, but today they seemed to chow down a little faster. Once the plates were whisked away Hiashi presented his daughters with two large boxes of chocolate and beautiful cards lined in lace. Both had little notes expressing how much he cherished his lovely girls.

"Thank you Daddy!" Hanabi yelled in joy wrapping her arms around her loving father.

Hinata looked up and smiled.

"Thank you father." She quickly bowed out heading to the branch family quarters.

She hoped they were finished breakfast it would be rude to interrupt. A good excuse to postpone seeing Neji though. The halls were deserted and a eerie feeling spread over her. She had walked these halls all her life and never felt this kind of chill before. Yet again she stood outside her cousin's door taking a deep breath she knocked.

"Come in."

She crept into the darkened room. Heavy curtains were hung over the windows and the room was illuminated with tons of candles. Shadows seemed to dance along the walls as she stayed close to the door. Scanning the room she could have sworn she saw a figure in the corner behind her but shrugged it off.

"Isn't it a bit dark in here?" She whispered.

He scratched his head shrugging.

"Well, if you're uncomfortable..." He opened the curtains filling the room with a warm light making Hinata feel more at ease.

"I told him that such a young budding youth such as yourself would enjoy the sweet eternal sun."

Hinata screamed realizing that Lee had been the figure hoovering in the corner.

"Lee-san? What are you doing here?"

"I invited him."

"I have heard about you little problem and wish to offer my vast knowledge of...Loooove!"

Hinata inched closer to the door she felt as though telling Naruto was a million times easier than putting up with these two.

"Shall we begin? I will school you in the ways of ...LOVE! (Insert dramatic music) and etc. etc...help channel you feelings for whom ever with the help of my friend here." Lee strikes his nice guy pose. "Any questions?"

"What is he doing here really?"

"Neji asked for me to divulge my enormous knowledge of love to you. My little precious ball of beauty and youthfulness. To bring you into the eternal sunshine were your love is open and free. Neji and I are partners on the long road of LOVE!"

"Oh...alright never mind...I get it." She winks twiddling her fingers.

Neji raises an eyebrow staring down at the girl.

"What? I understand you and Neji are..you know...partners...in love.."

Lee gasps grabbing his chest as if he was having a heart attack. He almost hyperventilates trying to catch his breath.

"My love is only for SAKURA-CHAN!"

"You thought...Why does everyone think I'm gay! It's the hair huh..? I have GAY HAIR!"

Lee nods then looks away as Neji glares at him.

"I am just extremely fashionable and sexily angsty...I'm no Sasuke! Heh...I'm the Love Doctor." He points out a certificate to love school on his wall.

"There's no such thing as.."Lee is cut off by Neji shoving him against one of the wooden posts along his paper walls.

Hinata sighs wondering if there really was a point of coming too this reject.

"Lee is really here to show you how to NOT pursue love."

"Nani!"

"Let's start with some examples...uh let's say mister v as in your V-alentine was to walk by you on the street what would you do?"

"Uh..um..smile and look to the ground..."

"NO!"

"Right, you have to jump in front of him and declare you everlasting love. Then you have to tell them you'll never give up and chase them around all day popping out of random places telling them how pretty they are and giving them stuff! Then you call them and leave like a hundred messages asking how their day was and hoping you can train tog..."

"NO! NO! NO! Absolutely not! That's called Stalking lee! STALKING!" he strikes him back again but misses the beam sending him through the wall across the yard through the main house.

Hinata joins Neji as they run over to the house. Hanabi is sitting stunned kissing her Backstreet Boys poster. She looks over to her sister and Neji with fury in her eyes.

"Have you see a abnormally perky boy with large eyebrows come through here?" Neji asked stifling back a laugh as hanabi hides her poster. She points to her pile of stuffed animals where only a ankle sporting the ends of a familiar frighteningly green stretchy suit is sticking out.

"Lee are you alright?" Hinata asked while her and Neji pushed away the stuffed animals trying to dig their friend out.

He lifts up his hand sending animals everywhere and gives them all a thumbs up. After getting him out of the toys and getting a "real" explanation why hanabi was kissing her poster they went back into Neji's room with his curtains covering the hole in the wall.

"Alright, back to business. The correct way to handle that situation is to smile sweetly. Always smile and not a creepy stalker smile a kind generous I kinda like you smile! Like so." Neji smiles sending shivers down Hinata's spine. How the hell could her scary-ass cousin pull off a descent smile? He's got tricks.

Lee gazes up at Neji all sparkly-eyed. Hinata wondered if Gai would be happy with Neji as a role model for his favorite student. Especially someone like Neji...he may even go as far as trimming the eye brows and growing his hair long. She glances at Lee picturing him with Neji characteristics.

_Hmm...wouldn't be too bad. He would be kinda cute...in that vest and..NO! NO! NO! I love Naruto...in that orange jumpsuit...uh..scratch that I hate that jump suit! Maybe in Shikamaru's fishnet and oh yeah..._

"Hinata? Are you alright? You have a strange look in your eye." Lee asked a little concerned. Neji had his hands on his hips glaring at the girl.

"Uh...I'm fine just thinking about stuff..."

"And ignoring me! The love doctor!" He gives his plaque a loving gaze then returns to the girl. "As I was saying during your little..."daydream". You should smile and say hello. Perhaps strike up a little conversation about neutral subjects, and when they really get into the conversation you tell them you have to go. Leave them wanting. They'll stop you next time...heh."

"Uh..are you sure that's all...I mean what if they don't get interested?"

"They will get interested..."

"But...what if they do.."

"THEY WILL! Ok..next simulation."

"What if Miss X doesn't feel the same way towards you as you do to her?"

"Well Lee, you make them..no person is unattainable. Now a way not to do this is stalking! Just for your 411 but there are other methods. You think Ino would have ever fallen for a guy like me? Heh, poor Shikamaru never say it coming that poor lazy bastard." He smiles to himself a hand under his chin. "Genius my ass, Ha. Anyway, you see anything's possible it's all about the hunt..the not STALKING hunt."

Lee pulls out a piece of paper and writes no stalking and underlines it three times. Hinata sighs wrapping her arms around her knees. She couldn't possibly hunt Naruto all she wanted to do was give him a Valentine. Pulling out the paper heart she doesn't notice Neji pulling out a large white board...from somewhere. He starts adding stick figures labeling them Mr. X and Hinata.

"Hinata! Pay attention!" Hinata glanced up wondering where that board could have came from.

"Okay, you're here and X is here...I know you're good at spying etc so you're here behind the tree...don't ask how I know I just do" he smirks getting out a yard stick. He slams the stick on the board keeping everyone alert. "You approach X as so looking all calm and hot absolutely not wearing that hideous coat. We'll find you something...low cut."

"I like this coat!"

"Yes...I know." He turns in disgust.

Lee raises his hand waving it around like an idiot. Neji signals him to speak.

"You never answered my question on how to actually get the girl.."

Before he could finish Neji slugs his desk chair at Lee's stomach sending him flying against a wooden beam.

"Yes! Score. Heh. I mean...Neji..this is Hinata's turn."

"Stop hurting him Neji!"

"He learns with pain!" She glances at lee who pings almost blinding her his thumb high in the air. "Now you pounce here not literally of course haha that comes later. You smile sweetly still talking it up and then WAM! You give him your Valentine suggestively caressing his arm."

"I can't do that."

"What? Touch him...haha. So cute Hinata. You can do anything you put your mind to you're a woman. Now let's go skank you up...haha I mean let's go see if Ino will let you borrow something."

**An Hour Later...**

Lee and Neji are waiting with Ino in her living room as Hinata prepares for her confession.

"I hope that shirt fits her right. She's not as well endowed as I am." Ino smiles at Neji twirling her hair around her finger.

"You're good." Lee whispers watching Ino fawn over the new Sasuke in her life.

Hinata looks in the mirror once more. She felt sleazy wearing such a revealing top the v-neck extending a few inches above her belly-button. Only black lace pulled as tight as she could covered her breasts..and this shirt must have come from the kiddy section it was so tiny. Maybe she could wear a tank top underneath or something.

"HINATA! Come out so we can see!" Neji yelled impatiently it was getting closer and closer to confession time. She felt so nervous walking into the living room. Ino clapped in approval as Neji nodded while Lee covered his mouth in surprise. Why did Ino have such a top anyway? Probably during her Sasuke days a plot to bed him or something.

"Alright." Neji said checking off a box on his check board. "Now we have to work on your body language."

"What about my Valentine?"

"Yeah...we can do that later. Chop Chop!"

As time passed Hinata had everything set except the actual Valentine. It was getting dark and Konoha was coming alive with lovers young and old.

"You remember everything I said? Just go out there and do you best." Neji patted Lee's shoulder sending him out of the dark alleyway to a lonesome bench were Sakura was sitting...alone..all by her lonesome. She was holding a single red rose and when she spotted Lee she knew who her secret admirer was.

"Hello Sakura-chan. Please don't speak. I have come to tell you I am your secret admirer though my feelings are not a secret to you. I only wish to spend Valentine's with you because this is a special day that can only be shared with someone that is special to you. You are my special person and I would love for you to be my Valentine." He struggled not to ping under Neji's instructions. Sakura smiled wrapping her arm around Lee's.

"I would love to be your Valentine." After all It did beat staying at home and writing fanfictions all night...sigh.

Hinata gasped looking unbelievably at the two lovebirds.

"You see I know how love works. Now it's your turn."

"But I never wrote my Valentine."

"Oh...let me see it." Neji scribbled a message onto the heart handing it back to Hinata. "Now go get him." Before she could glance at the message he shoved her out into the street and into Naruto's line of vision.

She smiles sweety and he returns one cut short by him noticing the obvious cleavage.

_So this is how she dresses on the weekends? I should have know...always the quiet ones._

"What are you wearing!"

"Something of Ino's do you like it?"

"Uh..it's a bit revealing...gotta watch out for those perverts it is Valentine's day." He glances around looking for Jiraiya or Ebisu feeling the need to protect his fellow genin if needed.

"Yeah..so how's training coming?"

"It's ok...I kinda gotta be somewhere."

She quickly caresses his shoulder losing confidence in herself. Was she that boring to already send him running? She pulls out her Valentine and his eyes practically light up at the sight.

"A Valentine! For me? Thank you!" Naruto excitedly opens it reading the letter. He hadn't gotten any Valentine's today or ever for that matter. The words brought a smile to his face and he looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Hinata this is a Beautiful Valentine. Thank you...but I just see you as a friend you know. I see you as an awesome friend that takes time out her busy life to make me this wonderful Valentine. I'll keep this forever because it means more to me than anything." He hugs her tightly not noticing the tears welling up in her eyes. He waves goodbye and hugs her Valentine running down the darkened street.

Neji walked up to his cousin wrapping his arm around her shoulder and wipes away the fresh tears.

"I'm sorry...sometimes things are just not meant to be."

"Leave me alone! Just don't even talk to me! I hate this day and I hate you! Just leave me alone!" Hinata charges into the woods tears streaming down her face blurring her vision. The dim light of the stars her only guide through the dark forest. She knew Neji was following her but in her grief she managed to keep a good distance between them. She just wanted to escape from the eyes that always were watching her fail. Time and time she lost everything and how the hell could she keep her head up when everyone was looking down at her? The world continuously screwed her over..so fuck the world!

"EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALO..."

Everything went black and she felt as though she was floating. Silence surrounded her and she did feel utterly alone. It was exactly what she had been wanting but now it felt cold and eerie. She couldn't move or speak and she couldn't tell If she was breathing until she opened her eyes.

**The Next Day...**

Pain shot through her head as the sun from the open window almost blinded her. She was in a hospital bed with kiba asleep at her side. She pulled herself up painfully as Akamaru barked happily wagging his tail. He had been under the blankets sleeping on her stomach to hear her heart beating. Such a sweet dog. Kiba's eyes shot open and he smiled warmly seeing Hinata awake.

_Why did he come here after our fight? I thought he hated me._

"Finally...we've been waiting all night for you to regain consciousness. You took a nasty hit..maybe you shouldn't be running in the forest at that speed in the dark. Those tree's just pop out at you." He laughed fiddling with something in his jacket.

"What is that?"

"Uh..well...it's a Valentine..for you."

"You made me a Valentine? After out fight?"

"I couldn't stay mad at you. We had a fight and I over-reacted. We're still friends. We'll always be friends." He pulled out the red paper heart and placed it on her lap. "Maybe I'll go get a soda or something." He walks out of the room meeting a familiar face at the soda machine.

"Did you give her the Valentine?" neji asked taking a swig of his root-beer.

"Yeah...she's reading it now. I couldn't watch her."

"Aww...The big bad Kiba is afraid of a little ole piece of construction paper. Get your ass in their...Now!"

Kiba nods walking back down the hall when he peeks through the door Hinata's bed is empty. He rushed into her room wondering where she could be when he notices her staring out the window with the paper heart in her hand. He walked up beside her scratching his head.

"Oh Kiba.." She whispered resting her head against his chest. Kiba wrapped his arms around her enjoying the feeling of her body against his. Maybe Valentine's day wasn't too bad after-all if you have someone to spend it with.

"Happy Valentine's day...I know it's a little late." Hinata smiled up at the boy kissing his cheek.

Neji walked out of the hospital and put on his shades. Another job well done for the _love doctor_. Now there was only one thing to do. He waltzed down the street giving his trademark sexy angsty expressions to his adoring fan girls who passed by. He gave Sasuke and Naruto a little wave as they passed hand in hand.

"I can't believe she beat me to it!"Sasuke complained. "I wanted to give you your first Valentine! Damn and she even wrote you a Rose are Red poem...wtf!"

Naruto laughed planting a sloppy kiss on the frustrated boy's cheek.

The village was still buzzing with love well almost the whole village. Shikamaru was pacing outside Ino's door he apparently had something important on his mind which was unusual in itself. He finally decided to knock on her door. Ino appeared surprised haven never received a visit from the often distracted ninja.

"Did someone die?"

"Oh come on! Why do you have to be so troublesome?

"Excuse me?

"I have feelings for you and you go dancing around with Neji of all people!"

"First of all Neji's a good dancer...second of all you do?"

"Even though you're the loudest most annoying obnoxious girl I have ever met...I like you."

Ino smiles and almost knocks the unsuspecting shinobi over as she wraps her arms around him. Then her emotions seem to turn instantly as she punches his shoulder.

"What the..."

"Why didn't you tell me this yesterday? It was Valentine's Day! We could have done something!"

"You're never satisfied huh?"

"Get inside so we don't disturb the neighbors! I'm not done yelling at you!"

He slugs himself inside as she slams the door shut.

"Oh yeah..I'm that good." Neji muses heading back to his crib. Tenten gets back from her mission tonight and he had to create a romantic surprise for his own true love.

**The End**


End file.
